La nuit de la Brume et du Nuage
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Il n'y à pas vraiment de récit bien structurés, juste une petite trame histoire de dire pour que ce ne soit pas un PWP ! Donc, petit OS sur Mukuro et Hibari, enjoy !  Pour toi Darky-sempaï !


**Titre**: _La nuit de la Brume et du Nuage._

**Paring**: J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire ? Malgré le titre ET le fait que vous l'ayez vu avant de venir lire ?

**Disclaimer**: Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi xD Malheureusement !

**Blablatage**: Alors, c'est un petit OS dédié à **C-Dark-Dreams**, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris aussi vite xD J'ai commencer en fin d'après midi et j'ai fini à 1:35 du mat' ! Sabrons la cristalline, ça se fête ! Bref, j'espère que tu appréciera ce petit OS Darky-sempaï ! Bonne lecture à toi et aussi aux autres lecteurs ! (Si il y en a à cette heure la xD)

* * *

><p>En bordure de la ville de Namimori se trouvait une maison dont l'architecture était semblable à celle d'un temple. Elle n'était pas très grande mais deux personnes pouvait facilement y vivre. Un adolescent se trouvait devant le portail qui séparait l'habitat de la route en ciment légèrement cabossée par les passages répètes des véhicules des habitants et des touristes. Ce garçon était habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux étaient sombres aux reflets bleus, maintenus en une queue basse qui atteignait le milieu de son dos. Deux mèches encadraient son visage et un épis faisant étrangement penser aux feuilles d'un ananas se trouvait à l'arrière de sa tête. Un sourire en coin était affiché sur son visage, il fixait la petite pancarte fixée sur le pilier qui tenait la partie gauche du portail. Cette dernière était gravée d'un nom bien particulier; Hibari Kyoya.<p>

-Kufufu~

A l'intérieur de la maison cité précédemment, le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori était en train de remplir certains dossier qu'il avait ramené du Lycée, n'ayant pas eut le temps de les finir la bas. Une fois cela fait, le brun aux yeux de glaces se redressa et mit en ordre le bureau qu'il venait de quitter avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, il ouvrit l'un des nombreux placard en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il avait beau avoir grandis de quelques centimètres ces cinq dernières années, ses placards ne s'abaissaient toujours pas pour être à sa hauteur comme tout les herbivores qu'il mordait à mort chaque jour.

Il attrapa un petit sachet de graines pour oiseaux et le disposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour Hibird et les autres petits animaux à plumes qui le désirait, puis, alors qu'il allait se retourner pour aller à sa chambre lire un peu, il l'entendit. Ce rire, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, il le connaissait par cœur, il se répétait en boucle dans son esprit depuis ce jour ou son propriétaire lui avait fait poser un genou à terre et découvrir le goût de son propre sang. Il réfléchit très rapidement mais fut coupé par trois coups à sa porte. Sans savoir pourquoi, il alla ouvrir, se retrouvant face à lui, Rokudo Mukuro, son meilleur ennemi, sa Némésis.

-Oya, bonjour mon petit Kyoya.

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te mord à mort.

L'illusionniste ne répondit pas et il vit le japonais lui faire dos. Il s'avança, referma la porte et s'approcha de Kyoya puis colla son torse au dos du brun en l'étreignant tendrement. Ce dernier se crispa, peu adepte du contact physique et surtout, il n'avait pas pardonné à Mukuro. En effet ce dernier n'était venu le voir qu'une fois après leurs dernier combat, et c'était il y à quatre ans. Le gardien de la brume lui avait dit avoir des sentiments puissants à son égard et, comme un herbivore, il s'était laissé aller à sa douce étreinte.

Puis, le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'était réveiller totalement nu, seul le rire qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit était resté de l'illusionniste, ce dernier l'ayant laisser seul dés que le soleil avait commencer à pointé le bout de son nez. Le gardien du nuage serra les poings, il ne voulait pas paraître faible en montrant à cet imbécile d'ananas ambulant qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il avait sentit son cœur se serrer chaque jours un peu plus en voyant que son amant, il ne savait même plus si il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, ne revenait pas.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Le japonais fit lâcher prise au gardien de la brume en se retournant brutalement, la haine et la déception se lisait dans son regard, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux exprimait ce qu'il pensait bien plus que de simples mots. Il ne dit rien, car il n'était pas sur de pouvoir retenir les larmes de honte et de joie mêlées qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues d'une seconde à l'autre. Il était Hibari Kyoya, pas un faible petit herbivore pleurant à la moindre petite chose, merde à la fin.

Mukuro s'en voulait, ce qui le surprit d'ailleurs énormément. Lui, le manipulateur par excellence, s'en vouloir pour une chose pareille, c'était impensable. Mais il sentait bien son cœur, ce qu'il doutait parfois d'avoir, se serrer en voyant le regard si expressif de celui qu'il avait décider de s'approprier. Mais il ne voulait pas que son corps comme il le pensait au début, il voulait aussi que le brun le reconnaisse, qu'il le traite comme un égal, il se donnait le droit d'obliger le gardien du nuage à lui donner autre chose un regard exprimant uniquement de l'indifférence.

Il s'avança de nouveau et suivit le japonais qui lui, reculait. Mais il dut se résoudre au fait qu'il ne pourrait plus fuir une fois que ses genoux tapèrent contre le rebord du canapé présent au milieu de la pièce centrale de la maison. L'illusionniste en profita pour s'asseoir sur le sofa en le tirant contre lui, le serrant tendrement contre lui. Il essayait de faire se croiser leurs regards mais rien n'y faisait, Kyoya tournait la tête à chaque fois. Alors il prit entre son pouce et son index le menton de ce dernier et, sans qu'il n'est eut le temps de protester, apposa ses lèvres contres celles qui lui avait tant manquer. Aucun des deux garçons ne ferma les yeux, le contact visuel venait de s'établir et ils ne souhaitaient pas le rompre.

Même lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle, ils continuèrent de se fixer, leur front se touchant presque. Le temps semblait s'être arrêtés pour chacun d'eux. Mukuro s'excusait le plus sincèrement du monde via son regard dépareillés qui pour une fois ne portait pas la moindre trace de supériorité quelconque. Hibari quant à lui, savait sa Némésis bien trop fière pour s'excuser oralement, car il était pareil. Sur ce point la, ils étaient les mêmes. Ils n'aimaient pas être soumis, car pour eux, s'excuser était une forme de soumission. Minime, certes, mais tout de même, et leurs égos sur dimensionnés ne l'auraient sans doute pas supporté.

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons se releva, prenant dans ses bras le gardien du nuage à la manière d'un Prince portant sa dulcinée. Il sourit en sentant les bras du brun passés autour de sa nuque. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à la chambre. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, les rayons lunaires filtrant à travers les bande du store suffisait et rendait l'atmosphère presque irréelle, magique. L'italien déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et monta à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il se pencha, ses mèches bleutées frôlant les tempes de Kyoya, puis déposa une seconde fois ses lèvres contre celles de celui qui avait réussi à atteindre son cœur d'un moyen qui lui était encore inconnu, quelques secondes après, il demanda la permission d'approfondir en mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure du préfet.

Ce dernier ne pu qu'accepter, entrouvrant la bouche pour se laisser aller au langoureux baiser que lui offrait l'illusionniste. Une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent de nouveau, Mukuro entreprit de déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de son amant tandis que ses mains retirait un à un les boutons de la chemise du brun. Une fois le vêtement gênant au sol, il fit un magnifique suçon au niveau de la clavicule de Kyoya tandis que ce dernier passait ses mains sous le maillot de l'homme au dessus de lui. Il ne suffit que d'un instant ou les lèvres du plus jeune quittèrent son cou pour que le japonais ne retire complètement le haut, l'envoyant valsé quelque part dans la pièce.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et ne se lâchèrent pas jusqu'à ce que celui de Mukuro ne soit attiré par la langue mutine du brun qui passait sur les lèvres de ce dernier dans un geste qui se voulait aguicheur. Le gardien de la brume ne put s'empêcher de dériver sur le torse finement musclé de son partenaire. Sa bouche trouva d'elle même l'un des boutons de chairs de Kyoya qu'il s'empressa de lécher et de mordiller, sentant son membre à demi-érigé se tendre sous les très léger gémissements contenus du préfet.

Il entreprit de défaire le pantalon du japonais, ce qui ne fut pas d'une grande difficultés, quelques secondes après qu'il ait retiré la ceinture, le pantalon rejoignit le sol dans un bruit de vêtement froissé. Remontant à la base du cou du brun qu'il se remit à embrasser, lécher et mordiller, il mit sa main droite sur le sous-vêtement de ce dernier, le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Kyoya, ne voulant pas que Mukuro soit le seul à mener la danse, se retrouva au dessus d'un coup d'épaule mais, à peine eut-il retirer son bas à l'illusionniste que ce dernier lui fit reprendre sa place originelle.

Il ne dit rien, sachant très bien que le gardien de la brume comptait profiter au maximum de sa position dominante actuelle. Lorsque l'homme aux yeux vairons eut retirer les deux derniers bouts de tissus qui gênaient leurs activités, il descendit en laissant un chemin invisible fait de baiser papillons sur le torse d'Hibari et se retrouva devant le membre fièrement dressé de celui-ci. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure tel un prédateur ayant repéré sa proie et, avant que le brun n'ait eut le temps de protester, il donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de la hampe de chaire, soutirant un râle de plaisir étouffé à son propriétaire.

Il sourit, son alouette ne semblait pas décidée à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il mit plus d'ardeur à la tâche, englobant le membre dans sa bouche, il voulait que le préfet cri de plaisir pour lui, et il l'aurait, car il avait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Il accéléra légèrement ses mouvements, puis, lorsqu'il sentit que Kyoya était au bord de la jouissance, provoquant un gémissement de frustration, il stoppa tout mouvements, provoquant un gémissement de frustration, puis remonta jusqu'au visage du japonais. Après un énième baiser passionné, il se retrouva sans trop vraiment savoir comment, surement un autre fameux coup d'épaule, dominé par le brun.

C'est alors que tout se mit en place dans la tête de l'illusionniste, il comprit soudainement la raison de l'étrange docilité du gardien du nuage. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une phrase ou même un mot, il sentit tout ses muscles se tendres lorsque le membre encore humide du préfet entra en lui d'un seul coup. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, un léger filet de sang s'en échappa d'ailleurs mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa course dans le cou du gardien de la brume que Kyoya le stoppa, remontant jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant à l'aide de sa langue. Il ne bougeait plus, fixant l'expression de Mukuro.

Ce dernier jurait intérieurement, il n'avait absolument rien vu venir, il pensait vraiment que le préfet allait se laisser dominé, encore troublé par leurs récentes retrouvailles et par le regard qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt. Puis, finalement il sourit, très légèrement mais quand même, après tout, chacun son tout. Il avait été au dessus la première fois, alors être en dessous la deuxième, pourquoi pas. Bien qu'il était quand même blessé dans sa fierté de ne pas avoir découvert la ruse avant. Ravalant son égo du mieux qu'il pu, il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et les rouvrit pour les plongés dans ceux d'un magnifique bleu glacial du brun.

Ils restèrent à se fixer durant quelques minutes, échangeant quelques baisers plus ou moins langoureux. Mais Kyoya commençait à perdre patience, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir, il voulait bouger et sentir les parois chaudes se refermée sur son membre dans une étreinte qui lui procurerait des frissons tout le long du dos. Il posa donc son front contre l'épaule de Mukuro, haletant légèrement, tentant malgré tout de se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis, alors qu'il allait craquer...

-Vas-y.

Il releva instantanément la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, dépareillés, de l'homme sous lui. Puis, ayant enfin la permission, il commença de léger va et viens dans l'antre chaud de l'illusionniste. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir tant la sensation lui plaisait. Ledit illusionniste quand à lui commençait à y prendre goût, il passa son bras gauche autour du cou de Kyoya, griffant légèrement son omoplate puis laissa sa main droite s'égarer dans les cheveux ébène du préfet. Alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint le summum, il vit les étoiles.

-K-Kyo !

Hibari sourit légèrement au diminutif et mit plus d'ardeur à ce qu'il faisait, rythmé par les gémissements de plaisir non contrôlés de Mukuro. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps, il saisit le membre de l'illusionniste au creux de sa main droite et entama un va et viens à la même cadence que celle de ses coups de bassins. Le gardien de la brume ne savait plus ou donner de la tête entre la douce chaleur à ses reins, les frissons de plaisir qui lui parcouraient le dos et la main sur son sexe. Puis, dans un ultime va et viens, les deux adolescents vinrent en même temps.

Kyoya déversa sa semence en son amant dans un râle rendu rauque par la jouissance et Mukuro jouit entre leur deux torses en poussant un gémissement de pure luxure. Le brun se laissa tomber contre le plus jeune après s'être retirer puis, après avoir repris une respiration normale et s'être remis de la puissance de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, il attrapa quelques mouchoirs et essuya son torse ainsi que celui de l'illusionniste qui lui, ne s'était pas encore remis de leurs ébats. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et une lueur satisfaire et repue y brillait, son souffle était erratique et quelques mèches bleutées lui collaient au front, ce qu'Hibari ne put s'empêcher de rectifier de ses doigts fins, en profitant pour caresser tendrement la joue de son amant.

Alors que le préfet comptait se lever afin d'aller se laver, il fut retenu par le bras et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, la tête du gardien de la brume posée sur son torse, le bras de ce dernier encerclant sa taille. Il le vit cligner des yeux, comme pour tenter de rester éveillé. Sa respiration était redevenue ordonnées et silencieuses. Le brun attendit patiemment qu'il se remette complètement afin de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Reste... Avec moi. Kyoya.

Ledit Kyoya écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux en voyant le regard de Mukuro. Son œil bleu brillait de bonheur et semblait ne rien avoir besoin de plus tandis que le rouge luisait d'insatisfaction et de solitude, cherchant à attiré l'attention sur lui. L'étudiant soupira et posa sa main droite sur la tête de l'illusionniste, lui caressant très légèrement les cheveux. Il vit les yeux vairons se fermer doucement et la respiration de leur propriétaire se faire plus douce.

Une fois qu'il fut sur que son amant était parti rejoindre les bras de Morphée, pensée qui lui fit froncée les sourcil. Jaloux d'un demi-Dieu, on aura tout vu. Le gardien du nuage défit tendrement l'élastique qui tenait les cheveux de Mukuro et le posa sur la table de nuit dans faire de bruit. Puis il se positionna de façon à être face à l'ancien détenu et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il eut un très léger sursaut en sentant celui-ci se blottir un peu plus contre lui mais surtout en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du gardien de la brume.

Il s'autorisa un léger relâchement avant de sombrer à son tour dans les limbes du sommeil, un vrai sourire, qui eut pour seul témoin la pleine lune enveloppant de ses doux rayons argentés les deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre, le cœur heureux et l'âme reposée. Ces deux la ne se préoccupaient pour l'instant plus de ce qui les entouraient, seul la présences de l'autre leur importait. Ils savaient que, du moment qu'il seraient ensemble, rien ne leur arriveraient.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah et aussi ! C'était la première fois que je mettais pas le nom des personnages devant leurs répliques =D Même si il n'y à pas vraiment beaucoup de répliques, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, je suis vraiment contente parce que avant, je n'aurais jamais imaginée que je pouvais écrire une fic sans mettre les noms devant les répliques ! Tout ça grâce à C-Dark-Dreams ! Merci Darky-sempaï ! <strong>


End file.
